Two Became One
by Ruselly Adita
Summary: What if CID officers were not CID officers, instead were Rajput rulers? How would've their relations been? Who would've been their enemies and friends? Recreation of "Jodhaa Akbar" in CID style.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is a recreation of "Jodhaa Akbar" in CID style with a lot of changes in the storyline. As it's a recreation you might not be able to associate many things in this story with the film or the serial but there are some scenes taken from both the film and serial. And this story has nothing to do with History.

Thanks to Poesia-Riptide for helping me with renaming the CID characters and with the "Rajvanshi" language.

Characters :-

Taravati - Tarika

Abhimanyu - Abhijeet

Dayanand - Daya

Rajatshubhra - Rajat

Vivekanand - Viivek

Purvana - Purvi

Trishala - Tasha

Divyalaxmi - Divyana

Maharaj Pradyuman - ACP Pradyuman

Rana Shamsher Singh - DCP Shamsher Singh Chotrole

Rana Rudra Pratap - Dr R.P. Salunkhe

Maharani Niyanta bai - Dr Niyati Pradhan

Special appearance :- Jodha and Akbar

.

Places :- Ahmadnagar

Bijapur

Golkunda

|::| Two Became One |::|

.

Near the forest of Ahmadnagar and Golkunda.

"Jaldi karo Divyalaxmi! Kahin humein koi dekh na le", Princess Tara exclaimed, struggling onto the back of her horse. She pulled Divyalaxmi too on the back after settling herself comfortably.

"Chinta mat kijiye Tara. Hum samay par pohoch jayenge, humein koi nahi dekhega", Divyalaxmi assured her. "Aur yahan toh aas paas koi nazar bhi nahi aa raha", she added.

"Bhor hone ko hai. Agar pita ji ko kanik bhi sandeh ho gaya ki hum puri raat bhavan mein nahi the toh anarth ho jayega".

Taravati removed the bridle from the horse and started for the palace. They rode on in the darkness. The wind was chilly, and Taravati urged the horse forward as fast as possible. There was a crescent moon in the sky, spreading its faint light to remove the darkness on the earth but instead it actually darkened the place. Soon the sky began to lighten up a little and slowly the sun appeared in the eastern sky. The sunlight came and lightened up the whole area. Taravati speeded up the horse to reach the palace soon. Things on the both sides of the road came to their vision and vanished in the twinkle of an eye. About an hour later they reached the palace. Taravati and Divyalaxmi got off the horse keeping some distance from the palace so that they didn't come to anyone's notice. And as they couldn't enter in the palace through the front gate both the ladies sneaked inside through the maid's quarter. It was easy as they were disguised as maids.

Reaching Taravati's room both of them burst into laughter. Taravati then brought out a bag, tied with gold ribbon from under the loose end of her dupatta.

"Trishala kitni prasann hogi na ise dekh ke?" Taravati smiled, looking at the bag and then at Divyalaxmi.

"So toh hai. Aur hogi bhi kyun na? Aap ne itni mehnat ki hai ye bhet unko dene ki liye" Divyalaxmi said. "Tara, ab aap ye vastra badal lijiye. Kisine iss bhes mein apko dekh liya toh sab gadbad ho jayegi".

"Theek hai. Hum jaate hai. tab tak ye tum sambhal ke rakhna", Taravati handed Divyalaxmi the bag and left the room.

.

In the courtyard of the palace Rajkumari Trishala was playing with the pigeons. She let a flight of pigeons loose. An elated smile curved on her lips as the pigeons were flying in the sky. Last of the pigeons was in her hand. She jumped and set it free and as she jumped, her jewellery made a clattering sound. Her long, open hair tickled on her cheeks. She smiled derisively when she heard her elder sister calling her. She turned back and Taravati hugged her.

"Janamdin ki dher saari shubhkaamnayein!" Taravati uttered, sweetly.

"Dhanyavad jiji", Trishala smiled with pleasure.

"Ye lo tumhari bhet", Taravati handed her the bag, tied with gold ribbon. Trishala opened the bag and was happily shocked. Her favorite sweets which were only sold in the kingdom Golkunda. The king of Golkunda and their father were old enemies. It was very dangerous what Taravati had done.

"Jiji!" Trishala looked at her sister with wide-open eyes and with her jaw dropped. "Pitaji ko pata chala na toh kari dand denge apko", she said slowly.

"Pitaji ko pata chale tab na", Taravati put her hands around her sister's shoulder and continued, "Kya hum apni choti behen ki liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte?" she smiled.

.

At the royal-court Rana Rudra Pratap, the king of Ahmadnagar was discussing some political issues with his court members when a messenger from king Pradyuman's court arrived with a message. Maharaja Pradyuman, king of Bijapur had asked for Rudra Pratap's daughter Taravati's hand for his elder son Prince Abhimanyu. This proposal gave Rudra Pratap much pleasure and made him quite happy. It was a great way to expand his kingdom.

.

The three sisters Princess Taravati, Princess Trishala and Princess Purvana were gossiping about random stuff in Trishala's room. In the mean time, their mother, Maharani Niyanta Bai entered the room. Seeing their mother the girls stood up and greeted her.

"Ekaant!" Niyanta Bai ordered and the maids left the room. "Tara, hum tumhe hi dhoond rahe the. Kuch avashyak baat karni hai tumse", she said.

"Kahiye na maa sa", she said.

"Bijapur ki raja Maharaj Pradyuman ne apni jesht putra ka vivah ki liye tumhara haath manga hai. Tumhare pitaji iss rishtey se bohot prasann hai. Parantu tumhari marzi janna bhi avashyak tha. Tum kya kehti ho?"

This news left Taravati in a shock. But she managed herself and replied, "Hum vivah ki liye taiyaar nahi hai maa sa".

"Parantu kyun? Kunwar Abhimanyu ki shoor-veerta ke baare mein hum sab ko bhali bhaati gyaat hai. Aur wo toh itna accha manushya bhi hai. Phir aisa kya hai jiski waja se aap vivah ke liye mana kar rahe hai?"

Taravati turned towards the window and walked there. She looked out and could see the outline of the jungle which was the border between Golkunda and Ahmadnagar. A soft, cold breeze came in and caressed her face as she spoke. "Humse kuch maat puchiye maa sa. Humari paas koi uttar nahi hai".

"Theek hai. Abhi toh hum jaa rahe hai parantu tum iss rishtey ki bare mein aur sochna". Her mother left the room, a bit disappointed.

.

That night, outside the palace Princess Taravati was standing, disguising as a maid. She was waiting for someone. After sometimes she saw a hazy figure in the darkness approaching towards her.

"Aa gaye aap Kunwar?" she whispered. The figure came in vision and Taravati hugged him. "Pitaji humari vivah ki baare mein soch rahe hai. Aaj maa sa ayi thi humse rishtey ki baare main baat karne. Humne kisi tarha baat ko taal di parantu... kab tak ye nahi pata!" Taravati exclaimed.

"Rajkumari aap chintit mat huiye. Hum kuch karenge", Prince of Golkunda, Dayanand said patting on Taravati's hair. Taravati raised her head. "Aap humari rishtey ki liye apne pitaji se kehke sandesha bhejiye. Hum kisi aur se vivah nahi karenge", she paniked.

"Rajkumari! shaant ho jaiye", he cupped her face in his hand to calm her down.

"Pitaji aur ranaji ki beech ki shatruta ki baare mein aap ko bhali bhati gyaat hai. Phir ye hath kyun? Humne kaha na hum apn kar rahe hai unko manane ki", he gulped air in his lungs.

"Parantu - " she was interrupted by him. "Shhh..!" he shushed her. "Kuch mat boliye. Hum par vishwaas kijiye. Hum sab thik kar denge. Abhi aap bhavan wapas jaiye", he assured her. She walked to the palace as he had assured her about their marriage. After taking a few steps she glanced behind her.

"Ek baat kunwar, apna jeevan hum aapke siva kisi aur ke saath nahi bita sakte", she uttered and ran inside the palace.

.

In the palace.

Taravati was walking from one side to the other in her room. She felt restless and nervous. She was anxious as well, thinking if Dayanand would be able to convince his father Rana Shamsher Singh for their marriage and even if he did would her father be ready for this relation. She was irritated and slammed herself into the sofa and covered her face in her hands. In the meantime Divyalaxmi entered in the room with a plate in her hand.

"Rujkumari Tara!" she called and Taravati looked up. "Hum apki liye 'laddu' laye hai. Apne subah bhi kuch nahi khaya tha na..." Divyalaxmi brought the plate in front of Taravati but she refused and removed the plate from in front of her quite rudely.

"Humein nahi khana. Tum jao yahan se", she said.

"Parantu rani maa na kaha..-" her words were cut by Taravati, "Humne kahan na humein akela chod do", Princess said angrily.

"Rajkumari aap theek toh hai na?" Divyalaxmi wanted to know.

"Ekaant", Taravati yelled, stood up and turned her back towards Divyalaxmi. All the maids left the room.

.

Taravati had been called to her parent's room. There Rana Rudra Pratap informed her that he had agreed to Pradyuman's proposal of Abhimanyu and Taravati's marriage. Taravati was shocked to hear this. She refused for this marriage instantly.

"Taravati hum pita hone ki naate aapka maan padh sakte hai. Jis mein Rajkumar Dayanand base huye hai", Taravati looked at her father astonishedly and he continued, "Kintu ye sambandh hona asambhav hai. Agar hum chahe toh bhi nahi. Humein kehte huye bilkul bhi accha nahi lag raha hai lekin apni pita ki liye na sahi, apni kul ki maryada ki liye Rajkumar Abhimanyu se apko vivah karna hi padega", he pleaded.

Taravati glanced back at her mother, standing, holding a pillar behind her and hugged her. She cried her heart out and Niyanta bai patted her daughter's hair.

.

Prince Dayanand went to his father to talk with him about Taravati but as soon as he entered in his father's room Shamsher Singh informed him about the war going on between their and Mewat's solders. He ordered him to go to the site and handle the situation. And so he couldn't tell about his feelings for Taravati to his father.

Taravati was in dilemma. She sat in front of the mandir in her room. "Andhiyare mein ghiri huyi hoon hey gopal. Jyotikunj baan kar rah dikhao hey nandlal", she uttered. And then she walked around the palace and all the places she had memories with. Coming out of the palace in the courtyard she turned right where she and Trishala used to garden and beside that there was the cage of rabbits which she and her sisters used to play. She walked across the kitchen where her mother first taught her to cook. Taravati knew it wasn't easy for her but she had to and so she said yes to her parents.

There Prince Dayanand was waiting for the war to end so that he could tell his father about Taravati and on the other side Taravati agreed for marriage.

.

All the rituals began in full swing. Emperor Akbar and his Rajvanshi wife Jodha also attended the ceremonies as Jodha was the cousin sister of Taravati and a very close friend. Jodha's father Raja Bharmal was a step brother of Taravati's father Rana Rudra Pratap.

Learning about Taravati's marriage with Rajkumar Abhimanyu, Jodha was quite astonished. Because she knew that Taravati and Dayanand were in a relationship. So reaching Ahmadnagar the very first thing Jodha did was meeting Taravati. She asked Taravati why she agreed for this marriage without love, why she was doing the same thing Jodha did couple of months back. Taravati's eyes filled with tears and she explained the whole situation to her. Jodha embraced her sister with love and care. She totally understood what Taravati was going through.

Jodha looked quite disturbed during the 'haldi' ceremony. So Jalal held her hand and led her to their room and asked her what the matter was. Jodha wasn't willing to tell him at first but when he told her that as a husband it's his duty to share his wife's problems and she could trust him, she told him. After listening to all these he said, "Inn dono ki saath bhi wahi hua jo humare saath hua hai. Lekin iss baar inn dono ki rishtey ka buniyaad nafrat nahi balki samjhota hoga". Jodha looked at him, hurt and he continued.

"Sach kehte hai log Jodha Begum, Itihaas apne aapko dohrata jaroor hai magar nakal nahi karta". Jodha looked thoughtful and then walked to her husband. She held his hand from behind and he turned back. She took his hand in hers and spoke, "Hum baas yahi prarthna karenge ishwar se ki unn dono ko humari jitni parikhaye na deni pade".

Jalal pulled her in his chest and put his hands around her.


	2. Chapter 2

As per all rituals Taravati and Abhimanyu's marriage took place. At their wedding night, Abhimanyu went to Taravati's room. He entered the room and found the room decorated with loads of flowers and Taravati sitting on the bed. He moved to the bed. Hearing his footsteps, she clutched the bed sheet with her toes. He walked across the bed and put off his "pagri". Abhimanyu sat beside her and touched her hand. She pulled her hands away and put them on her knee. Abhimanyu thought that she was shy. He moved a bit closer and put his hand on her shoulder but she moved away slightly. This time Abhimanyu felt bad. He frowned.

"Aapki iss uddandata ka karan?" he asked. "Kya iss vivah se aap prasann nahi hai?"

She remained silent. "Kuch kahiye. Hum aapke uttar ki pratiksha kar rahe hai", he said.

"Aap shur veer hai. Acche manushya bhi hai parantu fir bhi iss vivah se hum apna maan nahi jor sake", she said. Her voice was barely above whisper. "Humne vivah ki liye haan toh kar diye kintu abhi tak ek hone ko humari maan ne humein aagya nahi di hai", she added.

"Hum aapki aadar karte hai, aapki bhavnao ka sammaan karte hai. Hum apko kisi bhi baat ki liye vivash nahi karenge. Ab hum apke nikat tabhi ayenge jab aap ka maan apko aagya dega", he said and walked out of the room.

.

A couple of months passed.

When Prince Dayanand returned from the war he came to know that Princess Taravati got married to Prince of Bijapur, Abhimanyu. He broke down. He regretted the fact that he couldn't tell his father about Taravati, his Tara...

On the other side, over all these months Taravati and Abhimanyu became close to each other. Friends they said they were.

One day Prince Abhimanyu was passing by Taravati's room when she heard the melodious voice of her, singing arti. He put off his shoes before entering her room. Going in he slowly walked in behind her. She felt his presence and looked up. She put forward the dish to him and he took arti and taking the vermilion in between his thumb and index, applied it on her forehead and she touched his feet. Then he left the room.

.

A few days later Taravati went to the Goddess Durga temple of Bijapur. Dayanand somehow got the information and went there in disguise to meet her. When Taravati was returning to the palanquin, from behind of a tree Dayanand pulled her. Seeing Dayanand Taravati was shocked. She asked him where he was when she needed him. When he told her the circumstances she couldn't stop her tears from slipping down her cheeks.

"Parantu ab sab samapt ho chuka hai. Hum ab kisi aur ki suhagan hai",she pushed him away.

"Kya aap iss vivah se prasann hai?"

"Haan hum prasann hai. Aur ab humare saath aapka koi sambandh nahi ho sakta. Chale jaiye aap", she said wiping off her tears. Dayanand knew she didn't mean it but he left. On the other side a guard saw them together. He informed this to Prince Abhimanyu. Abhimanyu was shocked, disappointed and angry. He called Taravati in his room.

.

"Rajkumari kya ye baat satya hai ki aap Golkunda ki Rajkumar Dayanand se mili thi?" Abhimanyu asked. Taravati was standing quite, looking at the floor.

"Kya ye satya hai rajkumari?" he repeated. Taravati gained some courage and gave a slight nod. Abhimanyu shook his head and said, "Aap ja sakti hai". Taravati left and went to her room. She was scared about the consequences. She was hoping that Dayanand left the kingdom already.

At Pradyuman's room, he was talking with Abhimanyu.

"Aapko iss vishay ki baare mein gyaat tha na kunwar?" King asked.

"Pita ji, hum ye avashya jante the ki rajkumari ko humse koi lagaav nahi hai parantu Kunwar Dayanand ki vishay mein hum kuch bhi nahi jaante the", Abhimanyu replied. "Pita ji hum ek baat kahna chate hain."

"Kahiye", Pradyuman gave permission.

"Rajkumari se kuch maat kahiye. Hum jaante hai ki unhone kuch nahi kiya. Iss vishay mein hum unse swayam baat karna chahenge", he said.

Pradyuman looked at his son, amazed that his son had grown up. He had become mature. Pradyuman nodded.

"Ab agya dijiye. Pranam," Abhimanyu greeted his father and left the room.

.

Abhimanyu was in his room, having conversation with his ministry. In the mean time Taravati walked through the long corridor which led to Abhimanyu's room with hesitation. She wanted to clear everything. She wanted to tell him that she didn't have any intension to hurt him. She wanted to share her dilemma with him because she knew he would understand. When she reached near Abhimanyu's room she saw a guard coming out.

"Suniye", she stopped him. The guard saw her and greeted her. "Kunwar sa bhitar hai kya?"

"Ji rajkumari", he replied.

"Aur kaun hai unke saath?"

"Sultan Singh aur Kunwar Rajatsubhra unke saath rajya ki baare mein kuch vichar kar rahe hai".

"Theek hai aap jaiye", she said and the guard left.

Taravati waited outside for them to come out. And a while later Sultan Singh and Rajatsubhra came out the room. A guard rushed to Sultan and informed him something and he went to the opposite direction Taravati was standing. She proceeded to Abhimanyu's room but Rajatsubhra stopped her.

"Bhabhi sa!"

Taravati turned back and greeted him with a smile. "Devarji aap yudh se kab laute? Humse vet bhi nahi kiya!" she said.

"Wo bhabhi sa, yudh se laut te hi dadabhai ne kuch baat karne ki liye bulaya. Toh apse milna reh gaya. Iske liye hum kshama chahte hai", he joined his hands and Taravati was embarrassed. "Areh! nahi nahi, hum toh bas aise hi keh rahe the".

"Waise aap dadabhai se milne jaa rahi thi?" he asked mischievously.

"Ji wo kuch avashyak baat karni thi..", she gave a faint smile.

"Agar aisa hai toh hum beech mein dakhal nahi dete. Aap jaake mil lijiye. Pranam," Rajatsubhra left with a smile on his face.

Taravati peeped in the room through the transparent curtains and saw Abhimanyu standing by the window. She walked in with small and heavy steps. As she walked, her gold anklets made a jingling sound which drew Abhimanyu's attention towards her. He asked her to sit but, "Ekaant!" she ordered and everyone went out of the room. She walked to him. Taravati stood beside and exchanged glance with her husband. The evening ray of the sun fell on their faces. Abhimanyu felt Taravati's beauty had increased due to the sun ray, which was distracting him and so he threw his glance outside. Taravati followed his glance and spoke, "Kitni vichitra baat hai kunwar?"

"Kya!" Abhimanyu frowned.

"Yahi ki jab humein baat karke baaton to suljhana chahiye tab hum yun chup rehke apne aap ko aur paristithi ko aur bhi uljha rahe hai", she looked at him and he averted his face slightly to see her.

"Aap ye keh rahi hai rajkumari?" Abhimanyu shot her a pair of questioning eyes.

"Haan. Kyun ki hum khud sampurn roop se ulaj chuke hai. Hum toh swayam hi nahi jaante ki hum chahte kya hai", she sounded helpless.

"Parantu vivah ke itne dino ki pashchat ye saare baatein kuch advut nahi lag rahi?" Abhimanyu tried his best but couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Hum kshama chahte hai kunwar. Hum kabhi bhi apko thes nahi pohchana nahi chahte the", she joined her hands. Abhimanyu turned towards her and moved his face close to her.

"Ek baat bataiye, kya aap uss kunwar Dayanand se prem nahi karti thi? Kya aap dono ki madhya koi sambandh nahi tha? Kya kunwar Dayanand hi wo waja nahi hai jinki waja se aap ne humare saath apni dampatye ka shuruaat tak nahi kiya, dur bhaagte rahe humse? Bataiye... aur hum keval satya sunna chahte hai", he blurted in rage and she shook up. Taravati was shell shocked by his words. She was so shocked that she got numbed for a while.

"Haan hai ye satya!" she yelled. "Hum prem karte the unse parantu vivah se pehle. Pavitra agni ko sakshi manke apse vivah kiya humne. Uski pashchat kisi aur ki vishay mein hum sapne mein bhi nahi soch sakte. Aur aap ne ye kaise maan liya ki Kunwar Dayanand ke kaaran hum apse dur bhaagte hai", she paused and sniffed. "Hum toh bas itna chahte the ki apko janle, samajh le, kyun ki hum kisi aise vyakti ki saath apni jeevan ka naya aarambh nahi karna chahte the jinhe hum jante nahi, jinse hum prem nahi karte. Parantu ab jab humare hriday mein apki liye bhavnaye hai tab aap hum par itna bada lalchan laga rahe hai!" she stopped and her last few words stunned Abhimanyu. 'humare hriday mein apki liye bhavnaye hai' echoed in his ears. Taravati took a few steps backwards and sat on the couch place next to her.

"Ek patni ki liye apni pati ka vishwaas hi sab kuch hota hai. Apne aaj humpe sandeh karke humara sab kuch chin liya. Kunwar apne keval ye jaana ki wo humse mile the parantu apne ye janne ka prayaas nahi kiya ki humne unse kya kaha tha. Itna vishwaas bhi nahi raha apki hum par?" she said absently. "Humne nahi bulaya tha unko humse vet karne ki liye. Mandir mein hum Ambe maa ki darshan karne gaye the kisi par purush se milne nahi", she added shrilly and ran out of the room.

.

At Taravati's room, she sat in front of the small temple situated at the corner and joined her hands. "Kyun kar rahe hai Kanha aap humare saath ye. Jab hum Kunwar Abhimanyu se prem nahi karte the tab humara vivah unse karwa diya aur ab jab humein unse prem hai tab unhone hum par itna bada lalchan laga diya. Wo swayam bhi toh ek Rajvanshi hai. Unko is baat ki bhali bhati gyaat hai ki ek Rajvanshi stri ki liye unka sammaan ki sab kuch hota hai. Phir bhi unhone humpar sandeh kiya", she paused. "Hum krodhit hai apse aur unse bhi", she uttered like an angry child. Abruptly she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She swiftly brushed off tears and turned her face back to see who it was, it was none but Abhimanyu, standing behind her with guilt all over his face. She frowned and removed his hand with a jerk and stood up.

"Aap yaha kyun aye hai?" she said shrilly.

"Hum jante hai Taravati humse bohot bada apradh hua hai aap par sandeh karke. Ek shan ki liye hum apna Rajvanshi sanskaar tak bhool baithe. Humein aap par sandeh nahi karna chahiye tha. Kshama kar dijiye humein", he joined his hands in front of her lowering his head.

"Apki liye ye saral hoga parantu humare liye.." she paused and added. "Hum ye kadachit nahi bhool sakte ki saat vachan de kar jis pati ne humse vivah kiya wo hi humein diya hua apna pehla vachan bhool gaye", Abhimanyu shook up by rising shrill of Taravati's voice. She turned her back towards him. "Vinti hai apse ki chale jaiye aap. Akela chod dijiye humein", she demanded and her voice was clear as a metal. Abhimanyu left the room disheartened. After he left Taravati sat down on the floor and broke into tears.

.

Next morning Abhimanyu went to Taravati's room but she wasn't there. Divyalaxmi informed him that she went to the garden to spend some quality time with herself. So he walked through the long corridor towards the garden at the end of the courtyard. And as he reached her he saw a snake lying next to her feet which she didn't notice. She was about to step on it absently when Abhimanyu came running and pushed her. She fell on the ground. It took a few seconds for Taravati to understand what was going on and when she realized that the snake bit Abhimanyu, a scream parted her lips. She somehow got up and ran to him. Till then the guards had killed the snake and called the royal healer.


	3. Chapter 3

Abhimanyu was lying on the bed lifelessly. Pradyuman, Rajatsubhra, Taravati, Divyalakshmi and the ministers of the royal court were in the room. The ladies were in tears and all were praying to the Almighty. The royal healer came in and sat on the bed beside Abhimanyu. He checked his pulse and he became worried. His face became pale. He pondered over something and brought out a medicine from his bag. He applied the medicine on his wound and said to Pradyuman in an anxious tone, "Maharaj, jis saanp ne kunwar sa ko kanta wo bohot hi vishera hai aur humein lagta hai ki vish poore sharir mein phelna shuru ho gaya hai".

"Kya kehna chahte hai aap vedji?" Pradyuman roared.

"Humne aushadhi toh de diya hai parantu - " the healer couldn't finish as his words were cut by the king. "Parantu kya vedji? Jo kehna hai saaf saaf kahiye".

"Baat ye hai maharaj ki yadi vish poore shareer mein phel gaya toh ye aushadhi kisi kaam ka nahi. Har ek paher mein ye aushadhi inhe lagana hoga. Tabhi vish ko poore sharir mein phelne se roka ja sakta hai", he explained.

"Theek hai! Iss baat ka hum swayam khayal rakhenge ki har ek peher mein kunwar Abhimanyu ko ye aushadhi lagayi jaye". He ordered some handmaids to stay with Abhimanyu and also asked the healer to visit Abhimanyu in every half an hour.

"Pitaji, hum yahan rahenge kunwar Abhimanyu ke paas. Hamari karan unhe ye peeda sehni padh rahi hai toh hum hi unka dekhbhaal karenge", Taravati uttered, her voice was barely above whisper.

"Theek hai aap yahi rahiye", Pradyuman agreed and so she stayed with Abhimanyu and everyone had left the room. She was standing beside his bed. She slowly moved forth and sat beside him.

.

Collecting the water from the bowl in the cup of her hands, she carefully washed his face. It took her a few tries before he opened his eyes and a few more minutes passed before he regained any sort of coherency.

He tried to speak but she silenced him by putting a finger on his lips. The feel of cool water on his face awakened him from his unconsciousness. He could feel soft hands on his face wiping away the foam at him mouth. The hands were replaced by a soft cloth and Abhimanyu mourned the loss of human touch. Even in the state of semi-consciousness, he knew the identity of the person nursing him. Slowly he opened his eyes to look at the beautiful face hovering over him.

She noticed his consciousness and opened her mouth to speak but she silenced him asking him to conserve his energy. He looked at her silently. He knew that he had hurt her badly and still she was there for him. He felt drowsy but wanted to keep his eyes open. Abhimanyu was silent but she could understand his silence. She knew he was sorry but he had hurt her.

For Taravati at that moment it was not important that he had hurt her but it was important that he needed her. "Aap apni ankhein bandh kar lijiye", she said softly. Her voice gave him peace, comforted him. He let out a sigh of relieve. But she was worried, anxious and restless. "Kariye apni ankhein bandh", she again said and he did the same.

.

Two days had passed. The royal healer came and checked Abhimanyu several times and confirmed that he was alright but was still quite weak. So he had to rest. And a messenger also came from Ahmadnagar with the message to Pradyuman that Rana Rudra Pratap along with her younger daughter Princess Purvana was on her way to Bijapur in order to meet her daughter. Getting this news, Pradyuman ordered the officials to start preparations for their welcome.

.

Taravati was in Abhimanyu's room. He sat on the bed with a pillow supporting his back. Taravati walked all over the room and lit up the oil lamps and Abhimanyu kept staring at her. She lit up the last lamp when Abhimanyu spoke up with hesitation.

"Hum jante hai ki apko thes pouchi hai. Parantu hum dono ki madhya jo kuch bhi hua hai ushe sudhara jaa sakta hai, yadi aap chahe. Taravatiji hum jante hai ki humse bohot badi bhool huyi hai. Jo ho gaya use bhulakar age badhne mein hi samajhdaari hai. Hum aur aap milke ek naya aarambh karte hai". Taravati was standing with her back towards Abhimanyu, She looked at him with the corner of her eye.

"Kitni saralta se keh diya na apne ki bhula do sab kuch! Parantu humari liye yeh tanik bhi saral nahi hai. Abhi bhi apki wo karwe vachan hamare kaano mein gunj rahe hai", she paused. "Apne hamari atmasammaan ko thes pouchayi hai jiski bhaati hum shayad apko kabhi kshama nahi kar payenge", a drop of tear sprinkled at the corner of her eye and she walked out swiftly.

.

"Sach! Purvana aa rahi hai?" Taravati exclaimed.

"Haan. Kabhi bhi pouchti hongi wo aur apki pitaji bhi aa rahi hai", Divyalaxmi informed.

Taravati was extremly happy to get the news. "Ek kaam karo, kuch daasion ko saathe le jao aur shigra jaake pitaji aur Purvana ka kaksh prastut karo", Taravati ordered.

.

Within a while Purvana and Rudra Pratap arrived in Bijapur. Abhimanyu was still weak so Rudra Pratap and Purvana went to meet him in his room. The next morning Rudra Pratap left for Ahmadnagar and Purvana stayed there with her sister.

.

It was just after senset. The weather was getting worse. The wind started blowing from the north-west. Black clouds were fast moving in the sky. Dayanand stood by the window and glared outside. Soon the ran had set in. He stood numbly there as Taravati's words still echoed in his ears. He couldn't believe that Taravati was happy without _HIM_. His heart was broken. He knew that he had hurt her too but she moved on so fast. He just couldn't bear it. He hid his face in his hands. In the meantime Shamsher Singh entered in Dayanand's room. He got the news that Dayanand went to Bijapur in disguise to meet Taravati. He was in rage and asked him angrily, "Kya yeh satya hai kunwar ki aap rajkumari Taravati se bhet karne gaye the bhes badal kar?" Dayanand gave a nod which earned him a tight slap from his father.

"Apki inti dussaahas!" he yelled. "Hum ashcharya chakit hai kunwar. Apne humare adesh ka ulandhan kiya hai. Humne apko mana kiya tha ki aap nahi jayenge Bijapur parantu apki liye humse adhik wo rajkumari Taravati priya ho gayi!" his voice rose. "Ab toh unka vivah bhi ho chuka hai phir kya avashyakta aa padi unse milne ki? Bijapur ki Maharaj Pradyuman ne sandesha bheja hai. Apki iss karname pe wo bohot krodhit hai aur humein...Rana Shamsher Singh ko unhone ye chetawni di hai ki yadi aisa dobara hua toh phir yudh ki liye hum taiyaar rahe", he added shaking his head.

"Pita ji, kshama kijiye parantu ye jo kuch bhi ho raha hai wo sab bas apki aur Rana Rudra Pratap ki shatruta ki waja se. Humein aur rajkumari Taravati ko iss hi shatruta ki waja se alag hona pada. Ek baat bataiye humein pitaji, wo shatruta kyun jo apki santaano ki sukh cheen le?" Dayanand said. "Hum iss shatruta ko mitrata mein badalte dekhna chahte hai. Hum jaante hai ki yadi aap age badheinge toh Ranaji bhi iss mitrata ko swikar lenge".

Dayanand knew the only person who could help him then was Maharani Niyanta bai. He decided to ask for help and wrote a letter to her. Niyanta bai got the letter and was in dilemma about what to do. But at last she decided to help Dayanand to solve the issue once and for all.

.

Few days later, Abhimanyu was absolutely fit by then. He was walking through the corridor which led to the royal courtroom. On the way he saw Taravati, going somewhere by the same way. He went across her. He didn't know if she was still angry at him. Abhimanyu had no idea what he would say but he went close to her. It was a restless moment. She had kept her head lowered... to give him a chance to come closer as she was not angry with him anymore. But he could not, for lack of courage. He turned and walked away. Taravati stood there as she was before. He slowly went across the gate of the royal court and paused. He turned back to look at her. They both were silent but their souls talked.

"Kuch kehna nahi hai apko?"

"Kehna toh bohot kuch hai apse parantu ab hum mein wo saahas nahi hai Rajkumari Taravati ki hum apse kuch keh paye"

She laughed, "Saare Rajputane mein apki shoor-veerta, apki saahas ki charche hai aur aap apne ardhangini se apni hriday ki baat kehne se ghabra rahe hai!"

"Wo iss liye Taravati kyun ki humse bohot badi apradh hua hai. Adharm hua hai ki ek stri ki pavitrata pe humne prashna kiya, jabki humein apki samman ki raksha karni chahiye thi. Iss baat ka dand toh humein avashya milna chahiye. Aur humara dand yahi hoga ki jab tak aap swayam humein ye nahi kahengi ki aap ne humein kshama kiya, hum apki saamne nahi ayenge."

"Ye dand keval apka nahi humara bhi hoga kunwar. Kyun ki apno na dekh paana hi humare liye bohot bada dand hai. Aur jab humne koi bhool ki hi nahi toh phir humein kis baat ka dand kunwar Abhimanyu? Hum toh apko kshama kar chuke hai, phir ye kyun?"

A drop of tear sparkled at the corner of his eye and he went inside the court and she left the place for mandir. That was the only place which gave her peace then.

.


End file.
